


Dobbiamo parlare

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [11]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Poche sono le cose che spaventano il Dragonborn: una di queste è la richiesta che gli viene fatta dall'Arcimago.





	

“Tsune, dobbiamo parlare.”

Poche erano le cose che spaventavano il Dragonborn: i chaurus, immergersi in acqua senza l'incantesimo adatto e perdere i suoi amici erano alcune di queste. Poi, veniva la fatidica richiesta che lo intimoriva non per ciò che sottendeva genericamente, ma per il semplice motivo che era stato l'Arcimago a rivolgergliela – e se Asagi lo aveva preso da parte con espressione accigliata, la situazione di certo non era serena.

L'aveva seguito inerpicandosi sugli alti scalini dell'Accademia, recandosi fino agli alloggi privati dell'Arcimago.

La seconda cosa che gli fece provare un'ansia non indifferente, eccola lì in tutta la sua evidenza: erano soli e la stanza era insonorizzata, nessuno avrebbe potuto udire ciò che si sarebbero detti.

“Ti prego, dimmi solo perché sei arrabbiato con me.” Si limitò a dirlo in tutta fretta, standosene in piedi accanto all'uscio.

Non che Tsunehito temesse il malumore di Asagi, ma non era di certo uno spasso avere a che fare con un Arcimago severo ed irritato – quantomeno, in altre occasioni avrebbe potuto comprendere il motivo di tanta serietà, specie se durante una missione particolarmente impegnativa.

“Non sono arrabbiato con te.”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

L'Arcimago sospirò pesantemente e lo precedette verso l'altro capo della stanza, sparendo dietro al bellissimo albero parte del suo giardino personale; andò al tavolo a pochi passi dalla postazione d'incantamento ed iniziò a raccogliere la piccola pila di appunti sparsa sul piccolo mobile. “Tsune, non vieni?” chiamò con semplicità, ficcando sbrigativamente i pezzi di pergamena all'interno dell'armadio più vicino.

Il Dragonborn lo raggiunse lentamente, temendo per la propria incolumità, ma venne accolto dalla semplice vista di un Asagi seduto ad attenderlo. Esitando, tuttavia volendo comprendere e rimediare ai propri eventuali errori, Tsunehito prese posto all'altro capo del piccolo tavolo dotato di una brocca e due calici d'argento e lanciò un'occhiata obliqua all'Arcimago nel tentativo di poter captare le sue intenzioni.

“Vuoi da bere?”

Per la prima volta in vita sua, a Tsunehito non andò né di mangiare, né di bere. Scosse il capo e si accigliò, sentendosi già sfinito nel dover portare addosso il peso mentale di ciò che stava accadendo; alla fine, mentre Asagi si versava dell'idromele nella coppa, non resistette più e lo incalzò: “Di cosa dobbiamo parlare, Arcimago?”

“Ci penso da molto tempo, ormai.”

“A cosa?”

L'Arcimago scosse il capo e non rispose, interrompendosi per bere un sorso di bevanda; il Dragonborn si sentì poco propenso ad attendere ancora, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Il timore che gli causava ansia non si era ancora calmato e difficilmente se ne sarebbe andato da solo, tanto valeva ascoltare fino in fondo e non complicare ulteriormente le cose.

“Tsune...” Asagi restò in silenzio per qualche istante, come se stesse ripassando un discorso che aveva già preparato nella propria mente, oppure come se stesse cercando di trovare le parole adatte per comunicare qualcosa di poco piacevole – a Tsunehito questo non fece esattamente piacere, anzi, trovò che fosse un motivo in più per temere le parole del compagno d'avventura. Proprio mentre il più giovane fu sul punto di invitarlo a spiegarsi, l'Arcimago riprese, con enorme sollievo dell'altro: “Ci conosciamo da molto tempo, ormai, e come tuo compagno di viaggio sento di conoscerti in modi che probabilmente nessun altro potrebbe immaginare. Abbiamo affrontato insieme Alduin, mi hai aiutato a farmi una posizione all'interno di questa Accademia ed io ti ho seguito con fiducia persino in luoghi pessimi, eppure siamo ancora qui, insieme, a continuare a combattere affinché Skyrim abbia un futuro.”

Il Dragonborn, che tutto si era aspettato tranne un discorso così ovvio e pieno di sentimento, annuì e non replicò, preferendo che fosse lo stesso Arcimago a spiegarsi bene... sperando che arrivasse presto al punto.

“Sono anche felice del tuo aiuto costante, del nostro essere una squadra ben funzionante – non che gli altri non ci aiutino e non siano amici stretti, ma loro non c'entrano. Ma sto divagando, non è di questo che intendevo parlare.” Asagi si concesse un'altra pausa per riflettere e, molto più in fretta di prima, continuò ad introdurre l'argomento: “Credo che la cosa più saggia sia arrivare al punto e da lì prendere atto delle tue reazioni...”

“Forse ci capirei di più...”

Sebbene Tsunehito non intendesse scherzare, Asagi rise sbrigativo, come se non fosse realmente divertito, o quasi più preso nello spiegarsi a modo. Afferrò la coppa d'argento e bevve a grandi sorsate quel che restava dell'idromele; sembrò convincersi di qualcosa, così finalmente sospirò e, in evidente imbarazzo, confidò a mezza voce: “Ti ricordi di quella notte all'addiaccio, quando la spriggan ci ha attaccato?”

“Ricordo che Ruiza si è arrabbiato molto.”

L'Arcimago strinse insieme le labbra e dapprima non ribatté, sebbene avesse un'espressione stanca sul viso.

“Ah, c'era anche un orso”, aggiunse il Dragonborn, convinto.

“Già...”  
“E poi siamo andati a dormire prima della fine del nostro turno di guardia perché abbiamo fatto credere agli altri di essere ubriachi!”

“Tsune, questo cosa c'entra?”

“Beh...” il Dragonborn si portò una mano alla nuca, carezzandola con aria un po' pensosa. “Mi hai chiesto se ricordassi di quella notte, così ho pensato di condividere con te alcuni dettagli per assicurarmi che parlassimo della stessa cosa.”

Asagi scosse il capo e si portò una mano al viso, stropicciandosi un po' gli occhi, per poi inspirare profondamente, come a farsi forza. Si spiegò a mezza voce, versandosi intanto dell'altro idromele: “Sì, parliamo proprio di quella notte. Francamente, mi stupisce non poco che la prima cosa che ti venga in mente sia la spriggan.”

“Ricordo anche molto altro”, Tsunehito sorrise di cuore, con una gentilezza che spinse lo stesso Arcimago a sorridere di rimando.

“Ero sicuro che ricordassi anche il resto, ma ti confesso che per un momento mi sono chiesto se offendermi o meno.”

“Addirittura? Asagi, non potrei dimenticare, lo sai!” il Dragonborn ridacchiò, non poco sollevato. “Sai, credevo di aver fatto qualcosa di grave. Voglio dire, vieni da me e mi porti qui, dove nessuno può sentirci... non so cosa mi aspettassi, ma se hai solo voglia di chiacchierare, sono più che felice di questo.”

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Asagi scomparve all'istante, come se la metà inferiore del suo volto fosse crollata.

“Arcimago...?”

“Tsune, se ti ho chiesto di...” l'ex sacerdote di Mara fece appello a tutta la pazienza che aveva in corpo e cercò di tenere presente che Tsunehito, a modo suo, sapeva essere puro – di quella purezza che a volte sfociava nell'idiozia, ebbene sì, ma tant'era. Proprio per questo, in ogni caso, gli toccava portare pazienza e tenere a mente gli insegnamenti della dea a cui era devoto; prese dunque un altro sorso di idromele e fece del proprio meglio per cambiare atteggiamento. “Ho sempre voglia di chiacchierare con te, Tsune. Fin dal momento in cui ti ho porto quel volantino, ho sempre saputo che in te avrei trovato una buona compagnia... ma non è di questo che avevo intenzione di parlare.”

“Di cosa vogliamo parlare, allora?”

“Quella notte ho scoperto cose di te che mi hanno spinto a riconsiderare il modo in cui ti considero. Sei sempre stato un amico leale ed un compagno d'avventura molto prezioso, ma conoscere il tuo passato, le tue idee, il motivo per cui sei venuto a Skyrim – non so, probabilmente potrà sembrarti stupido, ma ciò che mi hai detto di te, persino il modo stesso con cui ti racconti, mi ha spinto a volerti conoscere più a fondo.” Asagi prese ancora un po' di idromele, come se cercasse il coraggio nel fondo del proprio calice. “Quella notte ci siamo baciati...”

“Ah!” lo interruppe Tsunehito: “Non ci pensavo più!”

“Ma... perdonami, perché no?”

“Non ne abbiamo più parlato per mesi, così mi sono detto che forse è stata cosa di un solo momento.”

“Non lo era... non per me...”

Il Dragonborn annuì e, non avendo molto da aggiungere, attese l'inevitabile spiegazione dell'altro, nel tentativo di dare un senso alle sue intenzioni: sì, si erano baciati e non gli era dispiaciuto, ma perché dare seguito alla cosa soltanto dopo mesi? Tsunehito era una persona fondamentalmente incurante delle relazioni amorose, quasi ignorante in materia, perciò non era in grado di comprendere le dinamiche di una confessione del genere; aveva sicuramente avuto le sue poche esperienze e, basandosi su quelle poche interazioni private vissute, gli era sembrato che quel bacio avrebbe potuto tranquillamente esistere senza sentire il bisogno di attaccare ad esso un significato che non fosse quello di agire secondo impulso.

Ben inteso, non che non gli fosse piaciuto, anzi, probabilmente senza l'intervento della spriggan si sarebbe volentieri spinto oltre, ma anche in quel caso, senza un adeguato chiarimento, forse sarebbe comunque caduto dalle nuvole di fronte alla reazione dell'Arcimago, giunta in ritardo. Asagi gli piaceva molto e negarlo sarebbe stato soltanto sciocco, era persino indubbio che nutrisse dei sentimenti molto profondi per lui; pur essendo sicuro di ciò che sentiva, non si era mai posto il problema di etichettare le proprie emozione o di dare una definizione a quel rapporto speciale: non era nelle sue corde, cosa piuttosto semplice. Proprio per questo, non riusciva a comprendere perché l'altro si affannasse tanto a spiegare e spiegarsi la situazione, a maggior ragione dopo il breve contatto di una sola volta.

Asagi, dal canto suo, era una persona che credeva profondamente nell'amore: che fosse tra due amanti o familiare, per lui l'amore era il sentimento capace di cambiare in meglio il mondo, cosa che lo aveva spinto ad abbracciare il sacerdozio dopo essersi arreso all'evidenza – il potere che tanto aveva bramato e sviluppato non avrebbe portato vantaggi ai più bisognosi. La sua era stata una conversione totale e continuava ad avere cieca fede in un sentimento che la popolazione tutta avrebbe dovuto abbracciare, non fosse altro per mettere fine al semplice conflitto tra Dunmer e Nord a Windhelm.

Proprio per questo, era certo che ciò che provava per Tsunehito non poteva essere altro che amore incondizionato. Il desiderio fisico era presente, eccome, ma era una mera conseguenza dell'attaccamento sviluppato nel corso del tempo verso l'altro Bretone; a pensarci bene, forse aveva compreso di essere destinati l'uno all'altro fin dal momento in cui gli aveva consegnato il volantino. Non che credesse molto al fato, eppure quell'incontro sembrava essere frutto di un destino che li aveva portati insieme e li aveva spinti sulla stessa strada.

“Tsune...” mormorò dolcemente.

“Hm?”

“Cosa provi per me?”

Il Dragonborn, in realtà, avrebbe preferito andare a combattere un branco di chaurus bendato e con il solo ausilio dei denti. Non era capace di esternare ciò che sentiva come se fosse chissà quale rivelazione, ma allo stesso tempo temeva di offendere in qualche modo l'Arcimago; proprio per amore della pace, cercò di far valere il proprio punto di vista nel miglior modo possibile.

“Probabilmente, i miei sentimenti sono uguali ai tuoi...”

Asagi lo scrutò per un lungo istante con espressione piena di speranza.

“Non mi piace etichettare i sentimenti, sono stato costretto a fare cose che odio con la scusa dell'affetto filiale. Sì, sono piuttosto sicuro di amarti, ma dare un nome a quello che provo non cambia la situazione; se mi piaci? Non ti avrei baciato, altrimenti. Mi piaci e provo qualcosa di forte per te... e quindi? Voglio dire, sono felice di essere ricambiato, è una grossa fortuna. Eppure, conta qualcosa nello schema delle cose?”

“Beh...” l'Arcimago esitò e chinò il capo come a nascondere il rossore che era salito alle sue gote. “Credo che conti quantomeno per chiarezza, non credi?”

“Credo che adesso sia tutto molto chiaro”, stabilì il Dragonborn, trattenendo un mezzo sospiro per non suonare esasperato. “Volevi davvero parlarmi solo di questo?”

“Lo dici come se parlarne fosse qualcosa di sciocco...” mormorò Asagi, in un misto di imbarazzo e perplessità. “E dire che avevo intenzione di farti questo discorso già dal giorno in cui abbiamo conosciuto Kaya, ma tu hai preferito andare a caccia di progetti per balestre”. Nonostante tutto, rise di sollievo nel ricordare la delusione che l'aveva colto quando il più giovane aveva declinato la sua offerta e pensò di essere stato davvero stupido ad aver atteso tutto quel tempo per chiarire lo stato della loro relazione.

“A mia discolpa, Arcimago, posso assicurarti che non credevo che il tuo interesse nei miei confronti fosse così vivo.”

“Immagino dunque che adesso sia tutto molto chiaro, Tsune...”

Tsunehito, dal canto suo, annuì con l'aria di chi non ha mai avuto dubbi.

“Questo significa che...” incalzò l'Arcimago, sporgendosi in avanti sul piccolo tavolo a cui erano seduti frontalmente, in un gesto che poteva significare una cosa sola.

“Immagino che adesso nulla potrà interromperci...” sorrise l'altro, andando incontro al compagno.

Asagi avrebbe quasi potuto giurare di sentire le labbra del Dragonborn sulle proprie per un fugace momento – proprio per questo, quando sentì il tossire estraneo che venne da poco lontano, non fu affatto contento di voltare istintivamente il capo per controllare chi fosse l'intruso: alto, pallido, capelli bianchi ed una inconfondibile eterocromia delle iridi.

“Tolfdir”, borbottò, in una specie di saluto ben poco contento. “Se cerchi il tuo alambicco, temo di non averlo ancora trovato; se si tratta di altre scosse secondarie, non ci sono problemi... e se si tratta di organizzare le lezioni per il nuovo gruppo di studio, immagino che potremmo discuterne in un momento più appropriato.”

Tolfdir, potente mago e persona sostanzialmente di buon cuore sebbene a volte avesse la testa tra le nuvole, dimostrò di non aver compreso cosa stava accadendo nel momento in cui li aveva interrotti. “Oh, cercavo proprio il mio alambicco, ne ho proprio bisogno. Eppure ero convinto di averlo lasciato qui...” si chinò e scrutò sotto il tavolo a cui erano seduti i due. “Che strano...”

L'Arcimago cercò di non sbottare e cacciarlo via dalle proprie stanze private; pur volendo davvero chiedergli perché mai avrebbe dovuto abbandonare lo strumento alchemico in un luogo tanto particolare e poco appropriato, il pensiero di poter liberamente godere del tempo privato con il Dragonborn lo spinse ad assecondare l'altro per liberarsene in fretta.

“Ah, sai cosa? Credo che J'zargo l'abbia visto in biblioteca giusto stamattina, potrebbe essere un indizio.”

Con sommo sollievo di Asagi, Tolfdir credette alle sue parole e si congedò con gentilezza, chiudendosi presto la porta alle spalle.

“Tsune, dovremmo trasferirci a Solitude, la casa è bella e con un po' di fortuna nessuno potrà invadere la nostra privacy!” sbottò l'Arcimago, piuttosto seccato per essere stato interrotto proprio sul più bello. “Non voglio neanche sapere perché ha lasciato il suo alambicco proprio qui, di tutti i posti...”

“A proposito di quello, abbiamo un problema.”

“Che intendi?”

“Ho visto quell'alambicco: non so dove l'abbia trovato, ma Hiroki l'ha tirato fuori durante uno scambio di merci rubate...”

“Quando mai.”

“Già.”

“Sai, Tsune, forse dovremmo prenderci qualche giorno. Voglio stare un po' con te.”

“Che strano, ho come la sensazione di avertelo già sentito dire.”

Asagi, nonostante tutto, sorrise: “Sì, lo so.”

“Un altro tentativo fallito?”

“Come sempre!”

Tsunehito rise e si sporse di slancio sul tavolo, poggiandovi sopra una mano per fare leva: presto poggiò le labbra su quelle di Asagi, in un tenero bacio col quale sperò di scusarsi silenziosamente. Carezzandogli il capo con la mano libera, le dita tra i capelli setosi, sfiorò casualmente un orecchio dalla forma inconfondibile e, con una risatina, sussurrò: “Oh, orecchie a punta...”

“Non lo sapevi?”

“Mi piacciono molto...”

Il Dragonborn finalmente baciò l'Arcimago con passione, godendosi la magnifica sensazione di benessere provata: non aveva mai creduto di potersi sentire così bene, a proprio agio – non che si ponesse molti problemi a relazionarsi con gli altri, ma il sentimento che gli saliva dal petto lo faceva sentire invincibile. Era questo quell'amore che non aveva mai compreso fino in fondo? Quasi gli venne da ridere ancora una volta per la dolce ironia della sorte. Conoscere un sentimento potente proprio grazie ad un sacerdote di Mara, non tutti avrebbero potuto vantarsi di ciò.

Ricordò di avere ancora l'amuleto comprato tempo addietro da Maramal... ma forse, per quello, i tempi non erano ancora maturi.


End file.
